Jackson's Love Problem
by xxlovegothxx
Summary: Jackson has a secret. Will he get his love, or be rejected? Might be a little bit of Liley later in the story, but is Joliver for now. Slash Jackson/Oliver. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters.

(Jackson's POV)

I couldn't help it. I knew without a doubt that I loved him, from the first day we met. He is just lovable. His new hair is, sorry Dad, the best on the beach, his lips look so soft and kissable, and he just has to wear tight fitting clothes all the time.

I know we could never be together, just because of simple facts.

1) He has a girlfriend that he loves dearly 2) He only sees me as a friend/ his friends brother 3) he's straight

Yep, that's me, Jackson Rod Stuart, madly in love with Oliver Oken, and nobody but my sister knows.

It's not like I wanted Miley to know I was gay. Seriously, who would want that? No, I didn't want her to find out. She found out I was gay the same week Miley became the oh, so famous, Hannah Montana. Yeah, my sisters Hannah Montana, get over it. What are you, 7?

So, like I was saying, Miley was going to the recording studio in her just made Hannah outfit when she was 12 years old, and I was 14. I was looking out of my "bedroom" window watching Miley and Dad drive away until they were out of eyesight. I remember it like it was yesterday.

I got out my cell phone. "Hey Aaron. Miley and Dad just left. You can come over now." Yes, Aaron was my boyfriend, and yes, we were going to have a date at my house while Miley and Dad were at the recording studio.

A few minutes later he walked into my house, without knocking, of course. He took one look at my black pants and white t-shirt over a dark blue long sleeve shirt and walked over and kissed me.

Of course that's when she walked in. Without her Hannah wig, she was going to put that on in the recording studio with help from people.

"No, dad, I just need to grab my purse. It's in my room."

We pulled away from the kiss, but sadly not fast enough, because she gave us the strangest look.

"Look, Miley, I can explain."

"How can you explain the fact that my older brother was kissing a BOY when he's never even had his first kiss yet?"

She was really stupid at 12. "Well, obviously i've had my first kiss if i'm kissing someone right now."

Then my sister gave me a death glare. "Well, I can see that, but it's a BOY! can't you see that?"

"Yes Miley, I can see perfectly clear that i'm kissing a guy."

"Oh my God, Jackson, no."

"What? What are you thinking?"

"You can't be... gay. You just can't be."

"And why, may I ask, can I not?"

"It's weird. Unnatural. You're a freak."

I almost started crying. That was why I wasn't out. "I can be whatever I want. I like guys. Now, please, can you please keep it a secret. I wouldn't know what I would do if Dad found out and started yelling at me." By then I was crying. I could literally imagine what Dad would say.

" Oh, Jackson, please... please don't cry. I'm sorry. It just freaked me out. I didn't mean anything that I just said." I could tell that she noticed Aaron again because she looked in that direction, smiled, and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Miley, and you are?"

She kept her hand there for a little longer until she realized he wasn't going to shake her hand. She slowly set it down.

Aaron was super mad. "Aaron. Now, what makes you think you can just walk in here, find us kissing, and start yelling at my boyfriend, then expect an acceptance to you're lame apology?"

"Look, I said I was sorry, I was in shock, I didn't mean the things I said, and I really just need to get my purse and leave."

As if on queue Dad walked in. "C'mon Miley what's the holdup? You making goo-goo eyes at one of Jackson's friends? We need to hurry or we're going to be late."

"Coming daddy." After Dad left I was talking in a rush. "Please, whatever you do, don't tell dad that I'm gay. If you do it will basically the end of my life because I can't deal with him being dissapointed of his only son."

"I promise." And then, like many rare acations, we smiled at eachother and hugged quickly before Dad yelled at Miley to hurry up.

After she left I turned back to Aaron and smiled. "Where were we?" I asked and smiled, walking over to him.

He turned away from me and looked down. "I can't do this." He mumbled, almost unaudible.

I stopped, surprised. "Wait, what? You can't do what?"

"We can't be together. Neither of us want to be exposed and if your sister knows then it's only a matter of time before the whole beach knows."

I started tearing up. I loved Aaron. "How can you say that? If you loved me you wouldn't worry about what anyone else thought."

He turned away, and I knew why. He didn't love me anymore. He probably never did.

Aaron turned to me. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to end this way."

It doesn't! I almost screamed, but stopped myself, because it would only make it worse.

"Goodbye Jackson." He walked over to me, kissed my cheek, and left. He walked out the front door, closing it softly behind him, after I just got my heart ripped out.

I ran upstairs, went into my bedroom, and cried until Miley and Dad got home.


	2. Beginning of the School Day

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm sounded. 3:00 in the morning. Perfect. Get into my gross, dirty room. I get up, walk around my bed, and open my bathroom door.

No, I don't sleep in my bathroom. I sleep in my secret closet, which so happens to be connected to the bathroom. My room is medium blue and I have a deep, midnight blue bedspread. I have pictures of celebrities like Taylor Lautner and Kellen Lutz. It's an average size room, about as big as the Hannah closet without the makeup and shoe compartments and without the revolving clothes rack. My bed is where the revolving closet is, my clothes, the ones I actually wear, not just throw on the floor, hang in the compartments that hold Miley's shoes in her closet, and my shoes are in one of the compartments. My own bedroom.

I ran into my "bedroom" and waited for dad to come upstairs. I always go to bed at around 7, pretending I'm going to my room to play computer games, so i can wake up at 3 to wait for dad, and so i don't have to sleep in that disgrase of a bed.

At 6:00 exactly I heard dad pounding up the stairs. I quickly jumped off the chair and layed down in my bed to pretend I was sleeping. Then dad came into my room and told me to wake up. I got up like you would if you were still half asleep, which i perfected pretending over the years, and grabbed some clothes off the floor. He made a comment on cleaning my room, then left to wake up my sister.

I quickly went into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed. Me and Miley had a fight about me driving her to school, then when dad was out of earshot we stopped fighting and got in the car.

Today I expected Miley to jump out of the car and run to Lilly and Oliver almost before i even parked the car, but instead she waited and asked if I wanted to eat lunch with them.

"I don't know Miley. I mean, you know how I am around Oliver." Nervous as hell.

"You're not going to do anything weird. I know you aren't. I don't even see that you're nervous half the time, and I know you are. Plus, if they see you're nervous, they'll think you like Lilly or something." Miley looked at me, actually wanting me to eat lunch with them.

"Fine. I'll eat lunch with you. But my friends are eating with us."

"Fine. As long as you eat with us."

"I know i'm going to regret this." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No you won't." My younger sister laughed, hugged me, pulled away before anyone saw, and walked toward Lilly and Oliver, who were holding hands. I looked away before I could feel anything, especially jealousy. You don't know how much I wanted to hurt Lilly. God, how I wanted Oiver to be mine.

I quickly got over myself, grabbed my backpack and walked over to my one and only friend, Mike, who is bi and has and amazingly hot emo boyfriend who looks surprisingly a lot like Andy Sixx. His name is Alex Ryde.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked casually before stopping in front of him waiting for Alex.

"Not much, you know. The usual."

"So, you spent the night at Alex's again." I said, smiling.

"Oh, you know, for a 17 year old you can be so immature."

"And that's why I'm your best friend." I said, and petended to check out a group of cheerleaders because some football players were walking past us.

"You know you would never do that if we were on the beach and nobody we knew was there. I would be the one doing that."

"You just saw those jocks over there. Those are girls they expect every guy to fall for. Duh!" I said, rolling my eyes.

He puffed his hair out of his eyes. "Well, I know that. I just don't know why you're so obsessed with being quiet about it."

"I just don't want anyone to get suspitions, alright? You, Alex, and my sister are the only ones who know i'm... you know what. Oh, and speaking of my sister, we're eating lunch with her today." I said, changing the subject.

"Why? Is it because of the Unmentionable?" He asked, knowing that I have loved Oliver since I first talked to him.

"No, because Miley asked me to and I told her yes." I said, rolling my eyes for the third time in one day. then the bell rang, signaling school was starting.

"See you at lunch." I called, walking to my locker then to science/homeroom.

"See ya!" Mike called. 


	3. Lunch of Embarrassment

Lunch came all to soon. I got up out of my chair and walked to my locker to put my stuff away and saw who else that Lilly and Oliver on the other side of the hallway, kissing.  
And another thing that's worse is I have a mirror in my locker. I quickly grabbed my lunch money and met Mike outside the cafeteria.

"Guess what I saw at my locker," I said in a fake happy voice.

"What?" Mike asked, looking at me but also behind me waiting for Alex to get over to us.

"I saw Oliver eating Lilly's face off of her head." I said, looking down. I didn't like when people gave me weird looks. I felt exposed.

"Literally, or they were kissing?" he asked, now looking at me because Alex was walking down the hall with a group of his emo friends.

"They were kissing. I hated it." I said, one tear rolling down my cheek before I wiped it off. I needed to keep up the tough guy image. I'll save the tears for hiding in my room.

Mike patted me on the back and looked at me with his sea green eyes. His eyes were his best feature, his hair a close second. "It's okay, man. You'll find someone better than Oliver, and he'll love you for you, not as his best friend's brother." He said, and I smiled. Alex walked over and we strolled into the cafeteria, paid for our lunches, a salad for me, a turkey sandwich for Mike, and a ham sandwich for Alex. Then we walked over to where Miley was sitting. Alex sat by Miley, Mike sat by him, and so I could face my friends I had to sit next to Oliver, of course.

Oliver looked surprised. "H- Hey J- Jackson. What bring you over to the Junior table?" (Jackson's a Senior but everyone has the same lunch time.)

"Well, Miley got down on her knees and begged me to eat lunch with her, and I couldn't resist." I said, smirking at Miley.

"That is not true. I just said I want you to eat lunch with us and you said as long as my friends sit with me." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I love our fake fights.

"Guys, stop fighting. The point is Jackson is eating lunch with us." Oliver was so cute and smart, it took all of my will power not to stare at him.

Mike cleared his throat in a way that made me realize I was staring at Oliver's face. I looked at my food and flushed. Thank God only Miley and Mike noticed. If Oliver or Lilly noticed I would have died, right then and there.

"So, what have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you at Rico's for a while. You finally quit?" Oliver said, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"No, I mean, since we both have school I only work Saturdays and every other Sunday, with some after school time." I said, making sure not to look at Oliver to much.

"Oh. I kind of miss talking with you at the Shack. Eating hot dogs, messing with Rico, hitting on girls," at this Lilly gives him a death glare and hits him in the arm. "Ow... I meant before we started dating." He said, trying to make peace. I just smile. What Oliver didn't know was that I was I wasn't checking out girls, if they were alone I was thinking about if Miley would like their clothes or if they were out of season, or if they had a boyfriend I was rating him on his hotness, how boys usually do with girls, 1- 10. None of them could compare with Oliver though. He was an 11 through and through.

"Yeah, those were some fun times." I said, taking a bite of my salad. "I actually think my favorite memory was when Rico made a bet with us." I said, laughing at the memory.

"But we missed all the girls." He said, fake whining.

"Truthfully, would you rather have girls or hotdogs. I would want hotdogs." I said, winking at Miley, unnoticably.

"Hotdogs are good, but those were super hot girls." He said, earning yet another hit from both Lilly and Miley.

"What? You can say that other boys are hot but I can't talk about girls?" He asks. He is so cute when he is defending himself.

"Pretty much." Lilly says with a smile on her face. Gosh, how I want to rip her face off.

I quickly stopped the daydream before it happened at and looked at Mike so I wouldn't be tempted to stare at Oliver's perfect face. 'We could still hang out at the Shack sometime. Maybe someone not trying to embarrass us might come along."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Oliver said.

"It might. You neve know." I said, in tme for the warning bell. Me and my friends got up quickly but not before Oliver kissed Lilly goodbye adn followed us. God, I hate her!


	4. Meeting Oliver

"Dad, I'm going to go to the beach to see if I can find any friends before school starts, okay?" I asked, just trying to get out of unpacking all my stuff and putting them up in my room.

"Fine, but be back before 6, okay?" Dad asked.

"Okay," I said on my way out.

I was walking along the beach when I saw a little food place, but it wasn't named yet, so I was trying to walk over and someone pushed me off a ledge and I fell down a cliff onto the beach.

I couldn't hurry and steady myself so I just moved around so I would fall flat on my back so none of my bones would break. I closed my eyes and waited for the fall.

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to see a guy with brown hair to the ears and a girl with blonde hair to about the short sleeve of her shirt. They both seemed younger than me, about the age of Miley, who is 10 now.

When I saw them, I knew I was in love. Not just by the looks but I could just tell that they were nice and caring because nobody cared enough to come and help me, like this happens everyday.

The weird part was, I was in love with the boy.

I heard them talking about me, so I waited a while to get up.

The boy looked over at me and looked back at the girl. "I don't know who he is, Lilly. He looks like he's 12. Maybe he's new around here."

Then the girl, Lilly, looked over at me and said," Maybe, but, I don't know. Let's see if he can walk." then they walked over to me. Lilly was the first one to me.

"Hey, are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" She looked at me with blue eyes and I wondered why I didn't like her.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just need hep getting help." I said, and she helped me get up. Then she told me her name, which I already knew, but she didn't know that, and the boy's name, which was Oliver. Hmm, nice name.

Then the boy spoke for the first time. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Jackson. Oww!" I said as I stepped on my left ankle. Lilly bent down and looked at it. "I think it's sprained. It doesn't look bad enough to be broken and,  
Jackson, can you move your toes?" She asked. I moved my toes perfectly, so my ankle wasn't broken, just sprained, like she said.

"Come on, put your arms around Oliver and me, and we'll help you home. Where do you live?" Lilly asked me, while trying to help me start walking.

"Not to far, just about two blocks from here." I said, looking down.

"That's good, I wouldn't have wanted to carry you to far." Oliver said, but with a smile in his voice, not to harsh.

"Yeah." I said, and then the rest of the walk home was in complete silence.

...BREAK...

"Do you have the keys?" Oliver asked when we got to the patio.

"No, dad didn't give us the keys yet. The door is unlocked though." I said while opening the door. "Dad, Miley, I'm home with a sprained ankle! Some people brought me home!"  
I called to them, knowing they would be to busy unpacking to come hurrying to me.

Lilly and Oliver looked at me puzzlingly. "Who's Miley, your step-mom?" Lilly asked. I probably put on a face that both said 'what?' and 'No!' because Oliver cut in and said, "because you didn't say mom, so she just, you know, considered the possibility. But, knowing the look on your face, she's probably you sister."

"Yeah, she's my younger sister, 10 years old." I alost said, 'around the age that you are,' but, you never know, they could be small 13 year olds.

"Oh, cool, that's our age. How old are you again?" Oliver asked.

"I'm only two years older. I'm 12, but I'll be 13 in 5 months. Oh, hold on a second." I turned torward the stairs sinceI was laying on the couch. "Miley, can you bring the first aid kit down here! I need the wrap thing whatever- it's- called."

A few minutes later Miley came down stairs with the kit and Lilly instantly walked over to her and started talking while Oliver silently wrapped my ankle. After a while I broke the silence. "So," I said, dragging out the "o." "Why are you friends with a girl? I always thought they were weird." He looked up at me and then looked back down to seal the wrap.  
After a while I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but then he looked up and leaned back on the arm of the couch. "Well, Lilly isn't like most girls. She likes surfboarding and skateboarding, really anything that has to do with a board. And, whaen you're in kindergarten you don't care who you're friends are, and once we became friends we never stopped.  
Sure, we got other friends along the way, but they usually left because Lilly and I were so close. They were just jealous." He said, then Lilly and Miley walked over.

"Hey, I was thinking we could bring Miley to the beach so we could show her around. I would tell you to come, Jackson, but with that sprained ankle I think you should just stay here." Lilly said.

Miley looked at me, then grabbed Lilly and Oliver's hands and ran out. "Well, bye!" Miley called out to me, not even letting Oliver choose if he wanted to stay with me or not.


	5. Drive Home

The rest of the school day was pretty normal, and soon I was at my locker getting my book bag to go home. I started to walk back to the car and Mike fell into step beside me.

"Hey, can I go over to your house for a little bit? My sister called me and said Mom and Kris are fighting again, so she left with her friend." He said with a sigh. He used to despise Kris, his step-dad, but he got used to him and I thought everything at the house was settled. When he said they were fighting, a became a little confused.

"Wait, what? They were fighting? About what?" I asked. There wasn't a lot of things they would be fighting about anymore. Mike and Lidia, his sister, were behaving like they should.

"They're fighting because he found a pack of cigarettes hiding in her make up drawer when she supposedly stopped a few months ago. So, can I?" He asked, frowning, then smiling when he saw I was smiling.

"Of course you can come over. You can even stay the night if you want to, just borrow some of my clothes toorrow." I said, since this happened a lot of times when we were younger.

"Thanks Jackson, you're a life saver." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I just laughed and said, "yeah, I know." Right about then we walked to the car, Miley waiting there while talking to Lilly and Oliver, who, surprisingly, weren't holding hands. Thank God I won't feel to much jealousy. It's a lousy feeling.

I walked over to Miley and said, "you're in the back. Mike's coming with us to spend the night."

"Okay, as long as Lilly and Oliver can spend the night." Miley said with a smirk. Of course they spend the night when Mike spends the night.

"Fine, but you're still sitting in the back." I said, rolling my eyes, hoping Miley saw. Even though it's fake fighting, I always put some of my real anger out there. Not anger at her, just anger.

"Fine, lucky there's three seats in the back." She says with a smirk. I don't care. I let her win. We all get in the car and I start driving away. I turn on the radio and my favorite song comes on.

_You can look but you can't touch _

_I don't think I like you much_

_Heaven knows what a girl can do _

_Heaven knows what you've got to prove_

_I think I'm paranoid _

_And complicated _

_I think I'm paranoid Manipulated_

_Bend me, break me _

_Anyway you need me _

_All I want is you _

_Bend me, break me breaking down is easy _

_All I want is you_

_I fall down just to give you a thrill _

_Prop me up with another pill _

_If I should fail, if I should fold _

_I nailed my faith to the sticking pole_

_I think I'm paranoid _

_Manipulated _

_I think I'm paranoid _

_Too complicated_

_Bend me, break me _

_Anyway you need me _

_All I want is you _

_Bend me, break me breaking down is easy _

_All I want is you_

_I think I'm paranoid I think I'm paranoid_

_Bend me, break me _

_Anyway you need me _

_All I want is you _

_Bend me, break me breaking down is easy _

_All I want is you_

_Steal me, deal me _

_Anyway you heal me _

_Maim me, tame me _

_You can never change me _

_Love me, like me _

_Come ahead and fight me _

_Please me, tease me go ahead and leave me_

_Bend me, break me _

_Anyway you need me As long as I need you _

_Baby, it's alright_

I looked over at Mike and realized he was staring at me. I looked back and saw Lilly, Oliver, and Miley staring at me too. I knew for sure they were going to insult me because of my singing.

Boy, was I wrong.

"That... was... amazing! All this time I just thought you couldn't sing. I thought Miley got all the singing abilities." Lilly said, genuinely thinking I could sing well. At least, that's what I got from looking in the rear-veiw mirror.

"Jackson, I've been you're best friend since 7th grade and you never thought to tell me you could sing? That was awesome!" Mike exclaimed.

Now I was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "Well, you know, I knew I wasn't as good as Miley so I didn't want everybody comparing me to her." I said, my face turning redder bythe minute. "I just didn't want everybody running around asking me to sing for them like people would do with Miley if they found out her secret." (A/N: Yes, Mike knows the Hannah secret too.)

"That makes sense, but if you didn't want anyone to know you could sing you could just tell us. Us family and friends don't ask Miley to sing for them over and over, so why would we do that to you?" Oliver said, chuckling. He was so cute when he laughed. I just wanted to stop the car and kiss him. s that's what I did.

Stopped the car, at least. We were home. Let's have a fun sleepover.

I hoped you liked the new chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I had a minor case of writers block, the last week of school, then I went to Alabama without my computer soI couldn't write anything. I'm sorry, I'll make sure to update sooner next time. Please review. No flames please, only helpful criticism. thanks. I love everybody who actually thought the story was good enough to be read this far.


	6. Truth or Dare

After the car incident and we told dad that Mike, Lilly, and Oliver would be spending the night we all went upstairs. Mike and I were going to go into my bathroom/bedroom, but Miley dragged us into her room first.

"What are you doing, Miles?" Mike asked, trying to get out of her death grip. She didn't stop until we got into her room and she locked the door and sat in front of it, probably so nobody would try to escape.

"Okay, we are playing truth or dare. But first," Miley pulls out a mini bible from the back of her jeans pocket. "Everybody put you're right hand on this, put you're left hand up,  
and say this. 'Anything we do or say in this room will not go out in public, and if it does everyone in this room will deny it ever happened." After we all said it she put the bible down. "Okay, nothing sexual, highest thing we will do is minor make out sessions, and NOTHING from kissing up will be me and Jackson. No incest what-so-ever. Agreed?"

After we all agreed we started the game. Miley asked Mike first. "Mike, truth or dare?"

Mike chuckled. "Of all the people, you choose me. Well, I'm not afraid. I choose dare." Everybody did one of those on- sync gasps, which made Mike smile more.

"Okay, but remember, there are no rules and if you switch to truth you have to do one or the other. Mike, I dare you to..." Miley trailed off, thinking hard about a very embarrassing dare for him to do. Then she goes into her closet and comes out holding a bra and three pairs of socks. "Put on this bra, grab any item of clothing from the Hannah closet, wear the wig, and act like a female and go show my dad."

"There's a flaw. Dad doesn't know he know the Hannah secret." I said, though only half- heartedly. I kind of wanted to see Mike as a girl.

"I don't care, I can tell anyone I trust. I don't need his permission. Now, put it on." Miley chuckled. Mike got up, grabbed the bra and socks, and went into the Hannah closet. He came out wearing an, I got to admit, very stylish outfit. (Picture in my profile.) It was pink shirt with a white design whith light blue skinny jeans. Amazingly, he was Miley's size.

"I can't believe you're actually my size. Now, here, take these silver shoes. Don't put them on, just carry them around. You definitely don't wear my size shoes." She said. Then Mike walked downstairs. Soon I heard dad calling me and Miley's name from the living room. We quickly ran downstairs.

"Who in the sam heck is this?" He asked, glaring at me. He probably thought it was one of my 'girlfriends' I let in on the secret before Miley okay'd it.

"Daddy, it's Mike. We're playing truth or dare." Miley said all innocent. She grabbed the wig off his head, with a few protests from Mike, saying it hurt, and smiled at dad again.

"Wait, he knows about Hannah? And he is your size? Okay, I don't want to know. Carry on." Miley, Mike, and I laughed and ran upstairs. A few minutes after Mike got the clothes off and his clothes on it was his turn to ask the question.

"Okay, Lilly, truth or dare." He asked, smiling at her. I always wondered if he had a slight crush on her, but never confronted him about it. He has been dating Alex for 3 years now. I don't think Alex would like it if his man had a crush on someone else. Especially the boy I like's girlfriend.

"I pick... truth." Everyone booed her.

"Okay. Hmm... have you ever gone skinny dipping?" He asked. I wonder how this will turn out.

"Of course I have, everytime I get into the bath." (tell me if you know where I got that from) she said, then smiled. Everyone chuckled. None of us saw that one coming. "Okay, my turn. Oliver, truth or dare?" She asked, turning to Oliver.

"Dare." He said, smirking.

"Okay, I dare you to... kiss Jackson." I gasped. She couldn't know, she just couldn't. I shot an alarmed look to Miley and Mike. Miley shrugged. I guess she didn't tell. She can keep a secret. Mike laughed. "Of all the things you could've said." He mumbled, or something along the lines of that.

"C'mon, we don't have all day. Oh, yeah. It has to be 10 seconds." Lilly said, pushing Oliver closer to me.

"C'mon Lilly, I'm your boyfriend. Why would you make me kiss him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I want to see my boyfriend forced into kissing another boy." She said, smiling innocently. Yeah, right, More like she wants to tourcher me. Mike leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"Hey, even if it doesn't mean anything, at least you can see how it is kissing him. It's got to count for something." He said. He backed up a little bit, and I looked at him. I knew he was right. I kind of smiled at him, but I made it quickly dissapear after he saw and before they did.

"Hurry it up, you two!" Miley yelled. Oliver looked at me, and I glanced at him. He shrugged in a defeated way. He leaned closer to me, until our lips were only centimeters apart. I decided to close the gap and we kissed. I swear a million volts of electricity ran threw me when our lips touched. I think he felt it too because I felt him shudder, but I don't know. I tried to count the seconds, but I got lost in time. I think it was longer then 10 seconds. I didn't know. All I wanted to think about was the boy I loved's lips on mine.

After 1 second and all eternity we broke apart, but our foreheads were touching. We were breathing heavy. I guess it was more than 10 seconds. We didn't move for a while. I knew they were all staring at us, but I didn't care. I wanted to stare into his sky blue eyes. Again, eternity went by before someone cleared their throat. Oliver backed up and sat back down next to Lilly.

"So, how was kissing Jackson?" Lilly said in a teasing fashion.

"It wasn't very different than kissing a girl. I'm not saying you kiss like a girl, Jackson. I'm just saying if you close your eyes you can't tell." He said, then shrugged. Wait, he didn't feel anything? I could have sworn he felt the electricity, just like I did. It just didn't make sense.

"So, who are you going to ask to do something?" Lilly asked, thinking that nothing was wrong, which nothing was.

On the outside.

Inside was much different. There were so much emotions running through me. Love, anguish, hurt, angst, comfort, surprise, fright, apathy, desire, despair, ecstacy, happiness, slight guilt, lust, and sorrow. If I put those in order from least to greatest, love and lust would be first, guilt and sorrow would be at the end. Reason being, that was the greatest kiss I could have ever experienced, and as wrong as it was, I hope that wasn't the last one with him. Mean fantasies, ones that get my hopes up, but, hey, a boy can dream, can't they? Or does that only imply to girls?

"I dare my best friend Miley to kiss my girlfriend Lilly, for 30 seconds." He said. I hoped he would do that. Don't know why, just did.

"C'mon, Olipop, you wouldn't really make us do that, would you?" She asked innocently.

"Oh yes, yes I would." he said, smirking at them. He's being really brave for someone who has been tormented by them since they met.

"Oliver, just because you dicided the kiss we said to be 10 seconds should be 2 full minutes doesn't mean you can make us kiss!" Miley screamed.

"Fine the truth option is, if you could date anyone in this room, who would it be?" He asked.

"Uhhh... I'd rather kiss Lilly."

"Why, because it would be me and you don't want Lilly to be mad at you?" He asked, smirking. Miley reached over to him and smacked him. Then she looked at Lilly and kissed her. I was surprised. What was more surprising was Lilly kissed back, or that was what it looked like.

They kissed for, like, 2 minutes? I don't know. They seperated; their foreheads still touching.

After 30 more seconds they spread apart fully, both wearing smiles that touch their eyes, and Miley looks at me.

"Okay, Jackson, it's 10:00 at night and you're the last person to answer so truth or dare?" She asks, with a smile and tiredness in her eyes. I'll make it easy for her.

"Truth. Not because I'm afraid, but because I'm to tired to do nything else." I say. I hope nobdy thinks I'm a scaredy cat.

"Fine, who in this room would you date?" she asked, and I really hope she's joking, because she knows exactly who I like.

"Um... Miles, you don't really want to ask Jackson that, do you?" Mike asked. Thanks for saving my butt.

"Yeah, I would." Miley said. Uugghh...

"Well, Miley's to annoying, Mike's like a brother, Lilly's like a sister, so, if Oliver was a chick I would say him." I said nonchalantly. I can't believe I actually remembered to put 'If Oliver was a chick' in there. Nobody seemed surprised when I said it, hopefully because I put reasons not to date anybody else and not because I liked him.

"That makes sense. I'm tired. G'night." Oliver said, laying down on the floor.

"No way mister, you're sleeping with the guys. No boy is sleeping in my daughter's room." Dad said.

"But I don't want to sleep in the messy room! It's not sutible for human beings." Oliver exclaimed.

"Sorry. C'mon." Dad said, and he picked up Oliver by his shirt and threw him out. Then he walked back into his room.

"Hey, follow me. I think you'll like my room." I said, but then Mike came over to me.

"Hey, friend, you have pictures of dudes all over you're wall, how are you going to explain that?" He whispered.

"You go into my room and I have pictures of girls under my bed. Just put them over the guys."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." He said, then walked into the bathroom.

"How would I like the dumpster you call a room?" Oliver asked, with a terrified look on his face. I wish I could get rid of it, but that would be to creepy.

Thankfully Mike came back out. "Done." He said, then walked back in the bathroom. I grabbed Oliver's hand and half-way dragged him into the bathroom.

"Wait, why are we going into the bathroom? I kinda just want to go to sleep. It's been a long school day. I had, like, a test in every room." He said, terrified. Well, I could never pass up an oppertunity to scare people. This will be fun.

"It's okay Olli. Don't be scared." I said, then pet his face in a very weird way. His face looked like I just told him to eat a pair of my underwear that was on the floor for months.  
This is SO fun!


	7. Jackson's Room

Oliver's POV

"Hey, follow me. I think you'll like my room." Jackson said, then started whispering to Mike. The only words I caught were dudes, girls, and guys. That didn't really help me figure out what they were talking about. After they were done talking I saw Mike walk into the bathroom.

I was kind of scared. "How would I like that dumpster you call a room?" I ask. His face hid some unrecognizable emotion. Saddness? Longing? I couldn't tell. Right then Mike came back out and said, "Done." Done with what, I don't know. He didn't go to the bathroom, the toilet didn't flush, So I was confused. Then Jackson grabbed my hand and tried to drag me to the bathroom. Wait, what?

"Wait, why are we going to the bathroom? I kinda just want to go to sleep. It's been a long school day. I had, like, a test in every room." I said, completly terrified. I knew Mike was bi and Jackson was questioning. Not like, he was questioning himself, but I didn't know. He never has a girlfriend but he doesn't seem so sad about it. What he did next really made me question him.

"It's okay Olli, don't be scared." He said in a comforting way. I wasn't scared...yet. Then he pet my face with the back of his hand like people do to their girlfriends or boyfriends...

Wait, what?

Now I'm scared.

Jackson turned back to the bathrooom and basically dragged me to the bathroom. Now, I'm terrified. He closes the bathroom door, then turns back to me, still holding my hand.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this. Not even my dad. The reason I'm hiding it is an even bigger reason so don't ask me." Okay, what is he going to tell me? that he's gay? That he's in love with me?

Nope.

He opened the closet door and opened another door that led to a room. I want to say I wasn't very shocked, but I can't. I gasped, so loud people could probably here me in China. Not really, but Miley and Lilly could probably here it.

The room was so clean. It was like a bedroom version of the Hannah closet. The walls were all blue instead of pink and white, and the bed was where the revolving closet was. The bedcover was midnight blue and the sheets were light blue. The floor was white, with no stains of rotten food what-so-ever. In the place where Miley has her bags Jackson has his shirts, pants, jackets, and shorts. His under stuff was probably in drawers somewhere, but I'm not going to go looking. His shoes were where Miley keeps her shoes, and he also keeps any hats, sunglasses, random peices of jewelry, and belts. His bags were hanging on a hanger on the side of his bed. In the middle of his room he had a TV and a couch.

He was probably the cleanest guy I have ever met. Jackson, the one who makes your eyes water just walking by his room, had one of the cleanest bedroom I have ever seen, the cleanest was a girls, and even they had faults. Jackson had none what-so-freakng-ever!

And that scared me.

This was Jackson we're talking about. The weird, random, slightly creepy, funny, cute-

Wait, not cute. Just because I felt a small spark when he touched me and kissed me doesn't mean I'm going to turn gay. I love Lilly.

But, maybe not as much as before...

Wait, no. I still love her as much as I used to.

Maybe.

"So? Do you like my room?" Jackson asked. I was still in quite a shock so all I could do was shake my head yes then look at him questioningly.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I have two rooms." I shook my head yes. "Well, the biggest reason will take to long, so I'll just say dad expects me to not clean my room, but I'm a neat freak. I cannot and will not live in a room that even pigs will turn away in disgust. About a year after we moved in I found this room and saw it looked just like the closet behind Miley's closet. I got a job at Rico's and saved my money to buy a bed and better clothes to actually wear than just throw on the floor. The rest is history."

Jackson? A neat freak? When did I die? Because I'm pretty sure Jackson would never be a neat freak.

"Whenever Mike spends the night he usually sleeps on the pull-out couch, but you can sleep there if you want and and Mike can settle for the floor by my bed." Jackson said, smiling at Mike, who had a, kind of, mad expression on his face. "No, it's fine, he can sleep on his couch/bed. I can settle for the floor." I said. In realitly, I was afraid that if I touched anything it would dissapear and I would be asleep in class at school. I did not want any of this day to be a dream.

"Okay, well, I'll go look for some pj's. You're probably my size, more or less. Be right back." Then he walked to a small dresser that I didn't see by his bed. I guess that held his pajama's and other stuff. He threw me a pair of black and blue plaid pants, then threw Mike some pajama pants that looked like a comic book and a plain red shirt. I looked at him and cleared my throat. He looked at me, smiled, shook his head, and threw me a shirt that totally matched the pants. Then Jackson somehow got a curtain to hide the bed. Then Mike grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the bathroom.

He told me he was going to change in the closet and I should change in the shower, or at least behind the curtain.

I got behind the curtain and quickly changed into my pajamas. I grabbed my clothes and knocked on the closet door. Mike opened it so we could go back into Jackson's room.

When we walked in the couch was pulled out into a bed and had black covers on it and there was a blue and black blanket on the floor in between the couch/bed and the stairs to Jackson's bed. Jackson turned on his lamp and turned of the light that I just realised was hanging on the ceiling. He layed down in his bed and Mike layed down on his, so I walked over and tried to get comfortable on the floor. When I was finally comfortable I closed my eyes.

Just before I went to sleep, so it might have even been a dream, I could have sworn Jackson said," I love you, Olli." But I fell asleep before I could tell if it was real or imaginary.


	8. The Next Morning

Oliver's POV

"Jackson, what are you doing?" I ask him. We are currently in a room that I've never seen before that's blue and red, and he's taking his shirt off.

"Well, I'm taking my clothes off, obviously. God, I know you wanted to wait until the wedding, but sheesh, the wedding's tomorrow. I don't want to wait another day." He said, while taking off his belt.

Wait, wedding?

"Wait a second, what wedding?"

Jackson looked at me like I grew an extra head. "Our wedding, obviously. We've been talking about it ever since they legalized gay marriage in California last year."

I was so confused. Then I noticed Jackson looked older. 24 maybe...

"Wait, what year is this?" I asked while Jacskon was taking off his pants. Not that I was looking, but...

"It's 2016. Where have you been? Away in lala land?"

"I... I need to get some air." I started to walk out the door when Jackson grabbed my hand.

"Your not going anywhere." And he smashed my lips against his.

Jackson's POV

I woke up falling. I literally woke up falling out of bed. The first thing I thought was "I'm going to fall on Oliver!" But then I realized, only after I fell, that he wasn't on the floor.

I got up confused. Why wasn't Oliver "in" bed? I looked at the clock- 7:00. Does he usually get up this early? Mike doesn't get up until at least 9 unless he smells bacon. Yes,  
a teenage boy who loves food. Shocking, isn't it? Didn't think so.

I decided to go downstairs bacause, well, I was hungry.

Duh.

There's someone down there.

I grab a baseball bat that just happens to be randomly at the foot of the steps and look into the kitchen. Someone in pajamas is in our fridge. He stands up.

It's Oliver.

I put the bat down and put my hand on his shoulder. He stiffens and turns around. When he sees it's me he automatically relaxes and leans into my touch before he turns around all the way and I take my hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you come downstairs." He said while trying to balance a bowl of cereal, four pieces of toast, warmed up toaster waffles, and a glass of orange juice.  
I always wondered why we never had food. Now I know.

"Yeah. I didn't know you woke up this early." I stated.

"No, I didn't, but my stomache sure does. I haven't had anythingsince pizza last night."

"That was at 10:00 at night." It's only been 8 hours...

Now that I think about it, I'm hungry too.


	9. Secret's Come

The rest of the morning was the same. We watched Tosh.0, ate food, and I laughed, his laugh seemed forced, but Oliver was still trying to stay away. I was happy when Miley and Lilly finally came downstairs.

"Hey, let's go to the beach. I need to get a tan." Lilly said, grabbing a bagel and a banana off the counter. Miley laughed and put an arm arround Lilly's waist, like they didn't just have to kiss last night.

Maybe that's why Oliver is being weird.

Oliver looked away from Lilly with a frown on his face and responded to Lilly. "Sure, let me just get my bathing suit on." Oliver all but ran upstairs while Mike was walking downstairs, his bathing suit on, mine in his hand. He threw it at my face.

"Ow, you really had to throw that at me? You hit my eye. Say sorry." I said, rubbing my eye with the palm of my left hand.

"I'm sorry, Jackson."

"Not to me, to my eye, Dimwit." I said, pretending to be mad. He walked over to my and touched my cheek close to my eye. "I'm sorry, Jackson's eye. I promise not to hit you again." He kissed his hand the placed it on my eyelid for a second. I pushed him off the couch.

"Get off of me, Weirdo." I said, smiling. He got up and grapped an apple and ate a big chunk from it.

"Oh, yeah, Alex is meeting us at the beach, so hurry it up. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"You can't wait a few hours to meet up with your oh so special boyfriend?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Lilly took a bite of apple but nearly choked when I said that.

"What boyfriend? Who has a boyfriend?" Lilly choked out after she ate the apple correctly.

I looked at her incredulously. "Mike has a boyfriend and had a boyfriend since Freshman year."

"Really? Mike's gay?" She asked with a bewildered look. Is she that ignorant?

Mike spoke up. "Not gay, bi. How did you not know that?" I guess he was as surprised as I was. Really, he was out since 7th grade. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be friends wih him. He's practically fearless.

She looked embarrassed. "I guess I don't pay attention to that stuff. I don't care, it was just weird to hear someone I knew had a boyfriend."

"Well, I've had a boyfriend since freshman year, have been Jackson's friend since 8th grade, and have known you guys since then. It's not like I hid it. I hold hands with him at school. Did you really not notice?" Mike asked. We both looked at her questioningly.

"I guess not. Sorry if I offended you or anything."

"No, it's fine. It just surprised me is all."

I wanted to hurriedly get out of the room before they asked me any questions. Thankfully, Oliver walked out of the bathroom so I grabbed m swimming trunks and walked into the bathroom to change. I was about to walk out when I heard Miley scream from downstairs. "Jackson, can you get my purple purse and sunscreen from my room? It's on my dresser!"

"Why can't you get it?" I screamed back. "I'm not your servent."

"Stop being so stubborn and just get it for me."

"Fine." I walked to her bedroom and picked up the purse and sunscreen. Then I hurried downstairs and handed it to Miley.

"Thank you." She said, rolling her eyes. She grabs Lilly's hand and Lilly grabbed Oliver's wrist but quickly dropped it. Miley grabbed his wrist instead and ran out the door. She let go of it when they got to the balcony. Me and Mike just walked casually. By the time we got outside and closed the door Miley and Lilly were running down the hill and splashing each other once they got in the water. Oliver looked down, a depressed look on his face. I looked back up and saw Lilly grab Miley's waist and pull her closer. What she did shocked me.

My sister's best friend kissed my sister. Lilly kissed Miley. And Miley didn't pull away.

I looked at Oliver and I saw a tear fall down his face. I walked over to him and put my arm on him in a comforting and totally friend-like manner. He didn't even pull away from the touch, even though he barely talked to me all morning. He just leaned into me and put his head on my shoulder and cried. After a few minutes he lifted up his head and took the tissues that Mike handed to him when he came back outside from getting the tissues for him.

"Dude, what just happened?" I asked, because really, I couldn't comprehend anything that just happened except Miley and Lilly kissed and Oliver cried.

"This morning, I woke up about 6 because I had a... a nightmare of some sort, and couldn't go back to bed, and Lilly was on the couch with a carton of icecream and she was crying, so naturally being her boyfriend I walked over to comfort her and she moved away. She mumbled something so I got closer to her then she looked straight at me and said 'I can't date you anymore. I'm in love with someone else. With Miley.' That left me in shock. She said she was sorry, kissed my cheek, and put the icecream up and went back upstairs. I didn't go back to bed, I just sat there. After a while I stopped crying and made breakfast. That's when you came down, Jackson."

"Wow. So I'm guessing somehow Miley found out and they stated dating?" That is really hard to comprehend, since my sister, who knew I was gay, couldn't tell me that she liked girls. More importantly, the guy I'm in love with's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend.

Oliver doesn't have a girlfriend.

That didn't have any effect on me, considering he's still straight, but it's nice to know that he's single.

"Yeah, I guess so." Oliver wiped his eyes again and put the tissues in the trash can. "Let's go out. I don't want to keep you from your fun," he said, looking at me, "and your boyfriend," he said, looking at Mike. Then, for the first time today, he smiled and started walking off the porch. He looked back at us, who were still standing. "Well, are you guys coming?" Mike and I walked off the porch and we three walked down the hill. The first place we walked to was Rico's.

Mike took his phone out of his pocket he has in his bathing suit and texted Aaron, telling him where we were. Oliver and I were looking around, not talking, just being okay with sitting next to eachother. He was probably checking out girls with his newly single eyes, happy to be free, but I was waiting for Miley to get back so I could talk to her about not telling me she liked girls.

I didn't have to wait long, They walked up the hill and Miley sat down next to me with Lilly beside her. She sat down for as long as three seconds before I stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a place where no one could see or hear us.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Sssshhhh. Be quiet. I just wanted to talk to you for a second. Why didn't you tell me you liked girls?" I whispered.

"The only girl I liked was Lilly and I didn't want to tell you that I liked the girl who was dating the person you liked." She stated. I looked at her.

"Oh." I stated simply. I didn't know what else to say. Miley rolled her eyes and walked away. A few seconds later Mike came up.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"I'm going to tell him." I said.

"What?" Mike asked. He put a hand to my forhead but I pushed it away.

"I'm going to tell Oliver I love him."


	10. Truth is Out

Last Time:

"I'm going to tell him." I said.

"What?" Mike asked. He put a hand to my forhead but I pushed it away.

"I'm going to tell Oliver I love him."

Now:

"What, why?" Mike asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Why what?" Alex asked, walking over. He had a black bathing suit with skulls on the bottom. He had a black and white checkered surf board with him and he was dripping wet.

"Our friend Jackson here, wants to tell a certain someone a certain something." Mike put an arm around my shoulders. Alex, at first, looked confused, but then relised and looked like I told him I was about to eat a bug I just found in the sand that was by the restrooms and was wet.

"What's so bad about wanting to tell Oliver I like him? What's the worst thing that could happen? He reject me?" I let out a dry laugh. Actually, the worst thing he could say was 'you fag, I'd never date you, why'd you even ask? I hate you, go kill yourself,' but he wouldn't do that, would he? It didn't sound like him.

"Well, he could say worse, but since we're your friends, I'm not going to say anything." Alex replied, standing next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I know, but I think I'm ready. I'm not going to do it right away, I still need to think about it, but I know I'm going to tell him. Soon." I nodded my head to show I meant it.

"Well, if you're sure, I guess neither of us can stop you." Mike said. I put my arms aroung their waists and we walked back to Rico's. I sat next to Oliver again, Mike next to me on my other side, and Alex next to him. Oliver didn't notice because he was busy ordering two hot dogs.

Lilly and Miley were sitting at one of the tables talking about I don't know and I don't care. I was going to talk to Mike and Alex but they were walking away, holding hands, to the beach, Alex holding his surf board in his other hand. I guess they're going to leave me alone to tell Oliver.

Well, I don't have to tell him right now. I can tell him in a few days.

"I'm curious. Why are you friends with an openly bi-sexual guy who has an openly gay boyfriend? I thought you'd be someone who would highly reject gays as friends or even natuaral."

"I don't reject them. I'll be friends with whoever; gay, straight, bi, skinny, fat, ugly, hot. Anyone I want." I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Aren't you afraid that he'd, like, try to make-out with you or anything?" He wondered. I smiled and made a noise between a laugh and a cough.

"No, I'm not afraid of that. He's to faithful to Alex. I guess that's what happens when you're in love." I say longingly, and sigh. My last boyfriend was Aaron. Sometimes I still think of him. My first heartbreak.

"Have you ever been in love?" He wondered. I nodded.

"Twice." I state. "The first time was a long time ago and he moved, and I'm in love with another person right now, and I want to tell them, even though he might reject me." I say,  
not realizing that I said 'he' until it was to late. I prayed he hadn't noticed.

"I've been in love once- wait a second. He? Did you say he?" He exclaimed. I looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Uhh, yeah. He. Umm... I'm uhh... I'm gay." I cough out the last word. I look at him through the tops of my eyes and he has a shocked and apalled look on his face.

"Your... your gay? Really?" He wondered. I was greatful that he kept his voice down. "Well then, may I ask who you are in love with currently?"

"Please don't be, umm... hating on me. It's... It's you."


	11. Oliver's Hurt?

Last Time:

"Your... your gay? Really?" He wondered. I was greatful that he kept his voice down. "Well then, may I ask who you are in love with currently?"

"Please don't be, umm... hating on me. It's... It's you."

Now:

I look at him through my short bangs again. He looks shocked, but not apalled.

"Me? You like me? Why do you like me? I'm nothing special." At first I think he's about to say he likes me too, but that's to high on my hopes, so I push that thought aside and look at him full on. No turning back now.

"You're special to me. The second I saw you I think I felt a little spark. You're the reason I found out my attraction to guys. Everytime I saw you I fell in love with you a little bit more. I tried to stop, tried to fall in love with other people, other guys who were out at school, but none of them could compare to you." I took a chance and grabbed his hand.  
"Nobody could ever compare to you."

At first he kind of wavered a little bit, unsure of what to do. Then he took his hand away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, but I don't like you that way. I... I need some time to think about it." Then he ran away, leaving me heart-broken. At least he didn't freak out and beat me up.

Mike and Alex walked over then, both wet and shaking their heads like dogs. Alex sat in the seat that Oliver sat in, and Mike sat on the other side of me. I didn't move, just stared at the place where Oliver left. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

Alex was the first to talk. "You told him, didn't you?" He asked simply. I nooded my head. Tears started falling out of my eyes and Mike and Alex gave me a hug. I was so heart-broken I didn't even care. "C'mon, let's go to the store and get lots of icecream and cookies. I've had a craving for them since I woke up this morning.

So that's what we did. We changed into normal clothes, went to the store, got icecream (Rocky Rode for Mike, Neopoliton for Alex, and Reese's for me), went home and watched random comedy's that we found in my room. We stayed away from sad movies (apart from Titanic, we watched that first.) During our 3rd movie, Back To The Future 2 I got a phone call. From Oliver. I picked it up, hoping for him to say he still wanted to be my friend, but when I answered it wasn't his voice.

"Hello, is this Jackson Stuart?" The stranger said. I was getting worried. Did Oliver get kidnapped?

"Yes, this is me. Who are you?" asked, panicky.

"This is Dr. Walton. I'm a paramedic down at Malibu Hospital. Do you know an Oliver Oken?"

"Yes, I know Oliver. What about him?" By now I was shaking and Mike dragged me over to the couch to sit back down.

"Oliver got in a car crash. He was awake long enough to tell me to call you and his mom. He's alive and breathing on his own, but has a bad cut on his head and might have broke his left arm."

"Oh my... can I come visit him, or..."

"Yes, you can visit him, in about 2 hours. Right now we have to get him to the hospital and get his arm in a cast and check the damage on his head." He said in monotone.

"Ok. I'll be there in 2 hours." I said. I hung up and dropped my arm like it was holding a bowling ball. My hands were shaking and I was breathing heavy. Mike grabbed my face and turned it to look at him.

"What happened? What's the matter?" He asked, sort of panicked.

"It's Oliver. He got in a car crash. A paremedic told me he wanted him to call me before he passed out. He's alive and breathing, but his left arm is broken and he has a bad cut on his head."

Alex jumped off the couch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Your true love awaits!" He started to run to the door but I grabbed his ankle with my feet and he fell flat on his face. "Oww, what was that for?" He shouted at me.

"1. You're a dork. 2. The paramedic said we can't visit him for another two hours." I said.

"Oh." He said, sitting back down. "I guess we'll wait." He turned the movie back on and we sat and watched it.


	12. Is Oliver Okay? Part 1

I tried to concentration on the movie, but my mind kept wandering back Oliver. Is he okay? Is he awake? Is his arm in a cast? Does he have a concussion? Am I just worrying myself of nothing?

-  
"Hey, Jackson. Jackson, wake up." I heard. I slowly opened my eyes. Alex was hovering over me. He moved out of the way and I sat up.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked. Mike nodded. "Wow, I had the worst dream. You woke me up at the right time."

"When did I wake you up?" Alex asked.

I chuckled. "I was about to kill myself." I said casually. Mike ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"If you ever kill yourself I swear I will-" Mike started to threaten.

"Don't worry, calm down. One, the only reason I did was because Oliver died. Two, it was only a dream. Even if Oliver did die I wouldn't kill myself. I'd probably be depressed for a while but I wouldn't commit suicide." I told him. He let go of my shoulders and sat down.

"You swear?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I swear." I promised. Mike stood up smiling the hugged me. I hugged him back and we stepped away after a few short moments so that we could let Alex join the hug. He joined in and we all hugged for a few moments before pulling away. "Now, why did youn wake me up?" I asked Alex.

"Oh, yeah. It's been two hours. We can go to the hospital. But you might want to change first." He added. I looked at what I was wearing. I had icecream stains on my shirt. I'm a total fail at eating icecream. Even though I'm a neat freak, I still get messy at times. Including when I eat icecream.

"Yeah. I'll be back in 20 minutes." I said, running upstairs.

"Why 20 minutes? It won't take that long to change will it?" Mike asked.

"No, but I'm going to take a quick shower and blow dry my hair. That will take a few minutes." I yelled, since I was already upstairs walking towards my bathroom.

"Fine, but you better hurry! You don't want to keep your love waiting!" Alex yelled jokefully.

"Oh, F- off!" I yelled back. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I put pants on but remained shirtless. Why bother getting my shirt wet? I blow dried my hair and put my shirt on. I got my socks and shoes on and bounced down stairs. "Okay, let's go." I sad, grabbing my keys and walking out the door, holding it out for the other two. They walked out and got in the car; Mike and I in the front, Alex in the back. We drove off listening to Queer by Garbage. (A/N: Look it up, it's a good song)

When we got to the hospital we got out of the car and walked to the reception desk. We stood there for about three minutes before she finally looked up at us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely, as if she wasn't just ignoring us a few seconds ago.

I nodded. "Yes, what room is Oliver Oken in?" I asked her. She looked down at a paper and ooked back up.

"Are you Mr. Oken's family? You're clearly not dating him, since you're obviously not a girl." She said. I had a hurt look on my face. Mike noticed and pushed me behind him and Alex.

"No, we're not family, but we're his closee friends. We're considered family." Alex said calmly. The lady rolled her eyes.

"I see. Well, sit down. I'll call Oliver's room to see if he wants to see you. What's your names?" She asked.

"Jackson Stuart, Alex Flora, and Mike Mitchels." Mike said. The girl's eyes widened.

"Jackson Stuart? Well, you three can go right ahead. Oliver's been waiting for you." She said. "Room 123 on the 2nd floor." She said before we walked away. Soon we reached an elevator and we got to the first floor. I got out first, anxious to see Oliver a few hours after he can think about what I told him.

When we found the room we slowly walked in just in case Oliver was asleep. He wasn't, he was watching TV. His left arm was in a cast and he had a bandage on his head. Other than that the only thing that's wrong with him is that he has to eat nasty hospital food and wear a gown.

Oliver heard us right away and turned the TV to mute. "Jackson. I didn't think you would come."

"Of course I came. Why did you think I wouldn't?" I asked him confused. I told him I loved him, so obviously he would know I would be here in a second. Unless...  
"Did you lose your memory?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Oliver chuckled.

"No, I didn't lose my memory. I remember everything clearly. I meant, I didn't think you would come after I ran away from you."

"No, I don't care about that. You were shocked and confused and-"

"Yeah, but now I'm not. Well, not as much as I was. Umm," Oliver said, looking over to Mike and Alex. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Alex got the hint before Mike. "Oh, yeah, sure. We'll just go find a vending machine with decent food. See you later, guys. Get better soon, Oliver."

"Yeah, I will." Oliver said back to him. Alex dragged Mike out into the hallway and I saw their shadows walk away. I looked back at Oliver and he patted a spot next to him on the hospital bed. I walked over, hesitating at first, not knowing what he wanted to tell me. I sat down next to him and he sat up a little straighter and looked me in the eyes.


	13. Is Oliver Okay? Part 2

"Something happened after the car accident. It was a little bit before the ambulence came. All I saw was black. Then I saw a light and I heard you, Jackson, I heard you say,  
"Oliver, don't die on me, you hear me? Don't die! Please, I love you. Please..." and you're voice faded away. I woke up and a paremedic asked me what I was thinking about. I said one ofmy friends and she said, "does he love you?" and I asked her how she knew it was a he and she said I was saying your name over and over agian, along with thing like, "I promise I won't leave" "I love you too" and "I'm not dying." I told her that you said you loved me and I ran away because I was confused. She said that she wasn't confused and she knows that I love you too I'm just in denial. I asked her if she could call you and my mom and tell you guys to get over here as soon as they let you."

By now he grabbed my hand and was stroking it with his thumb. "I'm not gay, Jackson. I never was, and I probably never will be. But, I know that I love you more than I have loved any woman. Hell, I love you even more that I loved Lilly. And, I don't know what's going to happen know or what that makes me or you or us but all I know is that I want a chance with you. To be with you."

I was in shock. He was saying he loved me back? He really said it? It was to good to be true. I almost fainted when he put his right hand, the one he didn't break, on the side of my face. I almost got under control when our lips just gently brushed against eachother. This kiss means more to me that the truth or dare kiss. This is a kiss only true lovers have.  
I got into a better sitting position and put my hand on his cheek, pushing our lips together. It was a kiss, not full or lust and wanting, but full of love and compassion. In our kiss we showed that we loved eachother, and meant it. When he finally pulled away we looked into eachothers eyes, filled with caring and love. So this is what it's like to love someone,  
and have them love you back. I can't lie, it's the best feeling in the world.

I never wanted that moment to end, but I heard Mike and Alex on their way to the room. I stood up and sat on a chair beside the bed. "The day you get out of here, I'm taking you on a proper date. The Cheesecake Factory." I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Sound's like a plan." He smiled, squeezing back.


	14. Telling the School

3 Months Later

"Are you sure you want to do this, Babe? This is a big step." Oliver said to me, holding my hand in the car on the way to school.

"I should be asking you that. You just now found out you were gay." I said back to him.

"Bi, not gay, bi. I've told you this a million times." He said. I glance at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but I've just chosen to ignore you those times." I said while laughing. Yes, We've both decided to come out, but Oliver doesn't know when or how, just that it's today, and I'm not going to tell him, even if he begs me to. I have a whole plan worked out...

Lunch

We sit at a table that fits eight. Me in the middle, Oliver on my left, Lilly next to him, Miley next to her, holding her hand under the table, Mike on my right, Alex next to him, and a new girl, Rose, who had bleach blonde and blue hair. It looked really cool. It was about the middle of lunch time and everybody was eating and talking and just having a fun time.

In a quick glance that nobody notices, I look at Miley and she looks at me and nods. I scoot away from the table and stand up. As if that didn't get the attention of students, which it didn't, I clapped my hands. "Hey, can everone look this way. I have something to say." Everyone, even the people at my table, are staring at me. Miley was the only know I was doing this. "I wanted to make a quick anouncement. Now, most of you remember me from 8th grade with a cowboy outfit and Tennessee accent, and most of you made fun of me for it, but yuo don't really know anything about me except who my sister is and who my friends are, and maybe how horrible my grades are. But now everyone of you in here will know something new about me. I, Jackson Rod Stuart, is gay." Some people gasped, some people laughed, and some people whispered to their friends, but most of them just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

But I wasn't done. "Wait, there's more." I say, and look at Oliver. He had a shocked look on his face, but now he's confused. I was only supposed to come out. What am I doing now? He'll see.

"I want to ask one of my best friends, Oliver Oken, to the prom." I say, smiling down at him. Everbody looks at him, waiting his answer, most people thinking he's going to reject me. I mean, he's straight, isn't he?

Instead, shocking even me, he stood up, stepped onto the table, and gave me a full on the mouth kiss. Every single person inthe cafeteria gasped, not expecting anything even moderately close to this. He pulls away and, loud enough for everyone to hear, says, "Yes, I would love to go to the prom with you, Jackson." And we sealed the deal with a kiss.

Surprisingly, almost everyone clapped. We put our arms around eachother's waists and looked at the people in the cafeteria. I looked at Miley and she stood up.

"I also want to ask one of my best friends to the prom. Lilly, will you go with me?" Lilly smiled, stood up, and hugged Miley, saying she would. Again, everyone clapped. After a few minutes we sat down and everyone started talking to their friends again.

Then Mike, of course, had to make fun of me for being so dramatic. "You know, Alex and I don't have to make a huge announcement that we're going to the prom together." He said, grabbing Alex's hand.

"Yeah, but that's because everybody has known you two have been dating since Freshmen year. People already know." I said, dipping a french fry in ketchup and eating it. Somehow, Alex thought it was the funniest thing ever, because he started laughing like a maniac. That started a train reaction and everyone at the table started laughing their heads off.

All that's left to do is tell Dad. Oh, joy.

AN:

Sorry it's so short, but the story's almost over. And sorry about the two part chapter 12 thing, my computer was really messing up then, but it's fine now. Thank you for all your support and thanks for reading this far.


End file.
